


the song of the dead

by crickets



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the song of the dead

The storage room door opens with a thundering boom and Jack is nearly trampled by the bodies rushing in behind him: Juliet, Kate, Daniel and Charlotte squeeze their way past him and into the small enclosure.

"Hold the door, Doc!" Sawyer's voice calls from a little ways a way, and then he stumbles into the room, Jack slamming the door shut behind him.

"You might wanna brace yourselves," Sawyer says, catching his breath, his hands on his knees.

The group sets to work, Jack, Kate and Charlotte holding the door closed tight as a series of bangs and screams and moans comes from the other side. Juliet, Sawyer, and Daniel begin moving shelves and other heavy objects to block the way.

"Are they chanting?" Charlotte says once they have the door secure.

"Sounds like it," Kate nods.

"What are they saying?" Jack asks, listens closely.

"Well if it's all the same to you all, I'd rather not fucking know," Sawyer says.

"I agree," Daniel nods.

This scene goes on for minutes, the voices and the banging rising and rising again.

"They seem to be moving on," Juliet says when the noise finally stops.

"What in the hell _was_ that?" Kate asks.

"I've definitely never seen anything like that," Charlotte pipes in. "Have any of you?"

The group exchanges looks, a few people shrug.

Then, "I have," Jack says, his eyes meeting Juliet's. _She has too_. "They look like...," he starts.

"Corpses," Juliet finishes for him. "They look like corpses. The level of decomposition is startling. It's amazing they can walk," she continues.

"Now wait just a god damn minute," Sawyer interrupts. "You're not talking about--"

"Zombies," Daniel says, and a sudden quiet falls over the group. "Those were definitely zombies."

After a moment of silence, Sawyer grabs the nearest blunt object.

"Well, we sure as _fuck_ ain't staying in here."

The others follow his lead, finding anything that could be used as a weapon. Kate picks up a broom and unscrews the handle from the base. Jack breaks apart a crate, hands weapons to Juliet and Daniel. Charlotte picks up a long pair of hedge cutters and slings a rope around her shoulder. Sawyer finds a hammer, another broom handle, and a small saw, hands them to some of the others. He keeps the broom for himself.

"The armory's not too far from here," Kate suggests, obviously unsatisfied with their weaponry.

"No. It's too risky," Juliet shakes her head.

Daniel nods, "They were all gathering in that part of the compound."

"The sub," Jack says.

Charlotte agrees, "It's our best chance."

Sawyer puts his ear to the door, listens for a moment, looks back towards the others.

"Ready?" he says.

One by one, they all nod.   



End file.
